Into A New Wold We Go!
by hieveryone101
Summary: "You have six powers that are yours. Choose well traveler for you will not be given a second chance." This was how my day began. I had gotten up early to go to work and had just pulled out of the drive way and onto the road when I was hit by a semi. I have always hated semis, now you know why. So know I was floating in some weird dark space and had to choose six powers, three worl
1. Prolog

"You have six powers that are yours. Choose well traveler for you will not be given a second chance."

This was how my day began. I had gotten up early to go to work and had just pulled out of the drive way and onto the road when I was hit by a semi. I have always hated semis, now you know why. So know I was floating in some weird dark space and had to choose six powers, three worlds, four companions (human or not not withstanding) that WERNT from my world and two that were. I also had to change my name and appearance.

"And if I don't?" I asked the voice.

"You will stay until you do," The voice answered back sounding bored.

"Fine," was all I could say in response. "Is there any limits to what or how much I can do?"

"Change your appearance first. Anything goes," was the voice's response.

I shrugged and decided to do just that. " I want to be Five foot five inches. Have short pink, yellow, and sunset orange hair. Fox ears and tail. Orange eyes with reading glasses, tattoos... Hmmmm... The "Twin Cats" only connected by their tails and a purple ghost thing that looks like a bunny with a monkey's tail and no feet. With wings. It can heal miner wounds and the "Twin Cats" can-"

"Their powers will be limited. Are you Sure you want them to have any at all because if they do they will lose something else." The voice said ominously.

"Yes I am sure. You can make it so the Rabbit/Monkey can't talk if you want. But the "Twin Cats" need to talk and see and hear... What do you think could be their downfall?" I answered back.

"That is for you to decide, not I," was the response I got.

"Then... How about never being able to keep their thoughts to themselves? Oh! And I would also like to have a girl as the ships cook. She would have Blond hair and Angle wings. One eye would be yellow and the other would be a golden-brown, with glasses. And could she have a rabbit as her partner? And she would have tattoos. The same as mine. And another girl as my navigator She needs brown hair and eyes. Glasses of course. And another rabbit as her partner. Oh. And the same tattoos on her as well,and angel wings again. Could I have Dragon Wings?" I finally decided.

"Very well. And your powers?"

"The power to control the weather to some extent. The power of Keys. The power of bobbles. And the power of "Rave." And miner necromancy," Was what I decided.

"And your last two companions?"

"Doggy and Cheychey. Although I don't want that to be their names."

"The three worlds?"

"One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Hunter X Hunter," that was my reply to the voice and I was about to concluded this meeting with the voice when an idea popped into my head. "And I want YOU to come to!" I declared proudly.

"That may very well be your undoing."

And then I woke up. Falling from the sky right into the Oceanus waters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Pirates Or Fairy s?

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could considering the fact that I have NO IDEA how to swim. Sadly enough no-one was coming to my rescue. Unless you counted the giant pirate ship headed my way.

"Captain, theirs someone in the water!" a voice shouted from on board the ship.

"Hay! Need help?" another voice called down.

"Yes I need help!" I screamed back at them.

"Hay Marco, theirs a girl drowning in the water," The voice called to someone on the deck.

Right then I couldn't stay afloat anymore and whet under. A few moments later someone garbed the back of my shirt and started to drag me to the surface of the water, then proceeded to through me over their shoulder so they cold climb p the rope latter and onto the Mobi Dick.

"...What are you if you don't mind my asking?" I asked the person bringing me on to the ship.

"A fishman." Was the mans very bored response.

"My name is Koi D. Hellsing whats yours?" I asked again.

"Squard." was the simple response.

"Pleasure to meat ya."

As soon as we got to the deck of the ship he tossed me onto the floor. The other members on the ship then came and encircled me.

"Were are you from?" Asked a man with blond hair and droopy eyes.

"Fiore. Can you get me back?" I asked innocently.

That was how I fond out about One Piece and the land Fiore being at odds with each other.


End file.
